Voice Problems
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: What is with those voices? Is it that they're having trouble acting? No...it couldn't be...Everyone sure is concerned...for the most part. short drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm such a GREAT person, I wrote something short. Again.**

**I wrote this because I am extremely dissatisfied with Kaname's English actor after watching literally two minutes of an episode of ABC.**

**Warnings: Swears, ideas...hint of Zero/Kaname, Yuuki/Kaname, Aidou/Kaname...what a manwhore...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only wish I did for Ichiru...because angelvampgirl stole Zero. *sticks out tongue***

* * *

><p>"CUT!" The directors furious voice rang out across the fake forest and the actors all sighed.<p>

"Sorry." One of them muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I don't understand what's wrong with me."

"Well you better figure it out, boy! We're running on a tight schedule!" With those motivating words, the director stormed away.

"Are you feeling alright, Kaname?" Aidou asked tentatively, coming up next to his fellow actor, who removed his contacts.

"No. I can't seem to get into character."

"I realized." Aidou said dryly, grinning and handing him a bottle of water. "You sound...flat."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Thanks." Aidou shrugged.

"We might as well do the scenes without Kaname in them. Hurry up and get it rolling!" The director yelled, causing everyone to flinch and hurry to their jobs. Kaname trudged off the set, depressed.

"Eh. You'll get it!" Yuuki's girly voice told him. She frowned slightly but patted his cheek and, smiling now, went to her place, adjusting the wig and reapplying the lip gloss.

"Thanks." Kaname murmured, taking a seat as far from the seething director as he could.

"Action!"

Kaname couldn't for the life of him focus the rest of the day, wandering out of the building when the director ordered them to.

Yuuki sidled up next to him. "Just try and stay in Kaname's(1) character for the rest of the night. You'll get it eventually!" She gave him a thumbs up and slid into her car, waving good bye as she sped away.

"Easy for you to say." Kaname muttered darkly.

He sighed and started walking, struggling to get into character.

Zero strolled up to him. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to get into character." Kaname grunted, frowning.

Zero studied him for a moment before poking his cheek. "You look constipated." He said. Kaname sighed in defeat.

"The director's going to kick my ass..."

"Take a vacation. The director can fuck himself." Zero shrugged and Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should."

"Definitely." Zero nodded and departed to find someone else to dish out some wisdom on.

"Stupid people think they know everything..." Kaname muttered angrily two hours later, pacing his apartment. His phone started ringing. "What!" he snapped.

"_Whoa. Who stole your panties?_" Aidou said from the other line.

"Sorry. I'm tense."

"_Hard not to notice._" Aidou snorted. "_You coming to work tomorrow?_"

"Probably not." Kaname rubbed his face with his hand.

"_Ooh, the director's gonna kick your ass..._" Aidou muttered. Kaname rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Useless people." He muttered, collapsing onto his bed. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

He never did show up the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, I will try to write something about Kaname being the asshole he is!<strong>

**(1) Have you ever noticed how when one character is talking to another, they tend to use their name instead of 'you'? classic example, right there.**

**REVIEW FOR KANAME BASHING! :D**

**Poor Aidou-sempai...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty. This one is kinda for one of my friends from AGES ago...KFC. Or Kevin '07. I called him both.**

**Anyway, I got the idea because he got socked in the balls by this chick who was in a bad mood. It was funny.**

**Warnings: AU-ness...like, _one_ or _two_ swears...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>Yuuki fiddled with the bow on the front of her uniform as she stared up at Zero.<p>

He shrugged. "It's now or never."

She bit her lip. "But Zero's idea is so...strange! I don't think I can do that to Kaname!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "If you don't do it, your voice will never be normal." He left his thoughts unsaid. _I just wanna see you kick Kaname in the balls...hehe_. She bit her lip again, but followed behind him when he exited the room.

Yuuki really wasn't sure about this. Seriously, she didn't harbour any affection for Kaname anymore, after what he had done to Hanabusa's father, but that didn't mean she could kick him...there...without a second thought! But Zero was right, it was now or never. Her brother wouldn't know what hit him!

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked. Yuuki had just strolled up to her brother, with not a care in the world and nailed him. Right. In. The. Jewels. Kaname seemed just as shocked, as he wasn't sure whether to keel over from pain or gape in astonishment.<p>

Yuuki giggled, but frowned. Zero said it would make her voice normal. She glanced around for the silver-haired vampire/vampire hunter. He had disappeared. She scowled. He lied. She stomped off, intent to find him and kick _him_ in the balls, just to see if it would work.

* * *

><p>Kaname still couldn't get over his shock. She had kicked him. He squeaked and collapsed; glad everyone had left him to run after her. Hanabusa's cousin came up behind him, looking faintly amused.<p>

"Say _anything _to _anyone_, Akatsuki, and I will rip your throat out. Got it?" He growled, just to keep his voice semi-normal.

Cain's lips twitched but he nodded.

* * *

><p>Zero was shaking with laughter in his room, biting his tongue. She had actually done it! He let slip a slight laugh. The expression on Kaname's face was priceless! Too bad he didn't have a camera, but the hilarious image was etched into his brain.<p>

"ZERO!" Yuuki shouted. Zero sobered up almost immediately. He didn't actually think socking Kaname in the balls would work, but he thought she should give it a try. She kicked his door open and it broke off the hinges, flying into the opposite wall. Zero fought off a nervous twitch. Those tiny feet could do serious damage. The girl glared at him. "It didn't work." She growled.

"Seems like it did." Zero mused and lifted an eyebrow. Yuuki glared harder. He shrugged. "I honestly thought it would." He was totally unprepared for the foot that found itself mysteriously hitting him. God. Damn. That woman was strong. He fell forward face-first after she stormed out of the room and rolled around in silent agony. There went his hopes of ever having children.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I thought Yuuki sounded WAY too girly to be a fifteensixteen year-old. My little sister, who is SEVEN, has a deeper voice than that.**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW SO I CAN GET OVER MY GLANDULAR FEVER! _**


End file.
